


Our Infinity

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The moment he realized he was gone on Cas, was the first bath Cas had in front of him.





	

The moment he realized he was gone on Cas, was the first bath Cas had in front of him. It was a week after moving into their shared apartment, and Cas called him from the bathroom. Dean thought something was wrong at first, but he stepped inside the door anyway.

Cas just sat there, with the shampoo bottle in his hands, looking all sorts of adorable. And then he said something Dean hadn't expected to hear.

"Would you help me wash my hair?"

It surprised Dean, and he didn't answer immediately. Cas looked almost frightened, and he started to change his mind.

"I-I'm sorry. It's hard to do without getting soap in my eyes." Cas mumbled.

Dean only hesitated for a moment longer, before stepping inside the bathroom and shutting the door. Dudes didn't do this for each other, and he felt like a nurse taking care of an elderly person, but he suddenly didn't care. He was allowed and expected to help Cas, in a pretty intimate situation.

That was when he realized he was in it for the long haul. Now, it seemed like such a long time ago.

Now, it was February third. Almost Valentine's Day. Dean looked out the window, to where Cas and Jessie were rolling in the old wet leaves, fighting over a toy. It still amazed Dean that he didn't get stray dog poop on him.

He gently petted the cat on the windowsill next to him, and Stitch meowed in response. He chuckled and continued to stroke the cat as he watched Cas play.

It was crazy how far they had come. In just a short month, Cas had bonded to their dog incredibly, so much so that the dog slept at their feet on the bed every night. The cat wanted in too, curling up on their pillows or in between them.

Sam and Jessica were getting further along, buying their crib early and setting up the house to be safe. Jessica was nowhere near giving birth yet, but then, the preplanning and panic was all Sam.

Mary had been keeping up with Chuck as well. They had been going to church gatherings, and even just going out for coffee. He was getting more used to being around people, like Mary's friends, especially her new friend Missouri. From what Dean heard, she was pretty intense.

Gabriel and Michael were well too. They had helped Chuck move out. Michael had been progressing in his therapy well, and Gabriel had gotten more customers at the beginning of the year. They were all doing well.

Especially Cas. He was happy again, since the move changed him. He was back to painting regularly in the corner of their room, and biking to work. They had decided on bikes after Cas tried once to drive the car, and nearly killed them both pulling out of their driveway. That was an interesting day.

He was happy too, happier then ever. Married life was good. Cooking together, watching the occasional movie, even after long days at work, it was made up by shy handjobs in their shared bed. Cas had come around to the idea of the shared bed after his nightmares didn't stop. They had stopped now though.

Cas was extraordinary. He was elegant and at the same time graceless. He was charming and cute and perfect. Everything Dean loved about him could never be summed up in enough words.

Dean focused back out the window, where Cas had the rope toy again, and was holding it above the dogs head. He jumped to reach it, something Cas had taught him, and Cas clapped his hands. The shabby green jacket he had gotten for Christmas flapped around his wrists, still a bit too big for him. It was endearing.

Yes, Dean was happy. He had a family, that might even expand. He and Cas had finally had the talk about adoption. He was happier then he could have ever predicted he would be. It all came to a screeching halt when Cas screamed.

Dean was instantly alert, running outside. Jessie was in attack mode, biting a mans arm, who was trying to get closer to Cas. Dean ran outside as fast as he could and stood between them, pocket knife securely in his pocket where he could get it if he needed.

The man finally threw the dog off and Dean whistled, making her come back to their side. Cas grabbed Deans arm.

"Bartholomew." He said quietly. Dean understood quickly and pushed Cas behind him, but Cas pushed back in front of Dean and stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" Cas asked.

"I thought he was in prison." Dean said.

"Good behavior. I got parole. Who are you, his bodyguard or his caretaker?" Bartholomew sneered.

"His husband." Dean growled.

"Oh, settling down Castiel? I'm surprised you got over me so fast. Why don't we hit the bar and talk things over? We can pick up where we left off." He offered. Cas looked stunned, and he hesitated, looking from Dean to Bartholomew.

"I... no." Cas said, actually surprising Bartholomew.

"Why not?!" He yelled. Dean was about to step in when Cas shocked him.

"No! You were bad! You were mean! You hurt me! You hurt us! I never want you again!"

"Come on, baby-"

"I'm not a baby! I'm not your baby! You were too drunk! You hit me! You were bad! Get away!" Cas yelled. Dean reached out his hand and Cas held it, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Dean is kind, and we're married. We'll have a child. We'll be family! You're no family! You never were!" Cas yelled.

Bartholomew was so taken aback that he stumbled backwards. He scoffed like it was nothing, but he seemed genuinely effected. Still, he corrected himself quickly, and tried to look proud.

"You'll regret letting me go." Bartholomew said. Cas shook his head.

"No. Won't. Have Dean now." Cas said. He seemed to be coming down from the high a bit, and in a turn of events that left Dean reeling, he stepped forward and hugged Bartholomew.

"I forgive you." Cas said quietly, before stepping back to Deans side. Bartholomew was left speechless.

"Please leave. I have my family." Cas said. Dean held his hand once more, proving his point.

Bartholomew backed up, and nodded, looking at Cas like he'd had a personal revelation. Without a word, he backed up, past their yard, and their tree, finally reaching the sidewalk and walking away. Dean turned to Cas, stunned. Cas immediately hugged him.

"You stood up to him." Dean said.

"I had to."

"Was that... hard to do?" Dean asked.

"Very." Cas sighed.

"Do you really forgive him?" Dean asked.

"It's not ok. But yes." Cas said finally. Dean nodded.

"Did you mean it? About having a child? Do you... want a child?" Dean asked.

"I think... with you, I do." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Let's go inside Cas." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"I'd like some hot chocolate now." He said. Dean laughed.

"You can have all the hot chocolate you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Well my friends, this is it. The end of the line. It's been incredible writing these for you. I wish I knew what to say. Thank you to everyone who stuck through to the end of this series. It means the world to know people enjoy it. That's all for now. Have happy lives everybody. Aspie!Cas signing out.


End file.
